


Its over, isn't it?

by Bumblehigh07



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Minor Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Original Character Death(s), POV Outsider, Past Relationship(s), Piano, Piano Concert, Poor Sans, Sad Ending, Sans plays the piano, Self-Sacrifice, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Steven Universe References, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblehigh07/pseuds/Bumblehigh07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young monster sat at his piano. For once, his determination is nowhere to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its over, isn't it?

The crowd was waiting. Watching him as he sat himself at his piano and fixed his shirt collar. Then he settles his hands on the keys, rest his feet on the pedals before pausing once more. Then he plays the first note. The second. 

He begins. 

The young monster sighed away from the microphone before his voice lifted up. 

_I was fine with all those who found themselves down there now and again. I was fine. Cause I knew that they didn't really matter until you._  
_I was fine when you came, and we fought like it was all some silly game. Over her, what she'd choose. After all these years, I never I'd lose._

He changes the dynamics ever so slightly, closing his eyes against the harsh lighting and raising his voice for the chorus. 

_Its over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? Its over, isn't it? **Isn't it? Isn't it over?** You've won, and she chose you, and she loved you, and she's gone._  
_Its over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?_

A more dramatic change as bony hands played away, leaning left so he may pound out the next rift. 

_Mercy, glory, determination. Elation, freedom, Her attention. Out in daylight, my denial. Kind, precise, admirable._  
_Who am I now in this world, without her? Petty and dull, with the nerve to doubt her._

The audience watched as the monster threw himself into his piece, face scrunched with emotion as he poured his soul into the notes. Watched as he tilt his head up and cried with frustration. 

_What does it matter? Its all said and done! But I want her out there in the Sun!_  
_Its over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? Its over, isn't it? **Isn't it? Isn't it over?** You've won and she chose you, and she loved you, and **she's gone!**_

He fell forward, ceasing his playing for the dramatic effect. Under the lighting and from so far away, it was hard to see him shaking. His fingers trembling on the keys as his teeth grit. He slowly lift his head as he continued, a tear rolling down his cheek-bone and dropping off his jaw. 

_Its over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?_

There was no hiding the way his voice shook. 

_Its over, isn't it? **Why can't I move on?**_

He lifts away from the keys, slowly turns so he may slide off the bench and face the crowd. He dips with a bow and lets the applause erupt from both human and monster alike. If it had not been for her and her soul this would have never been possible. If only she had been a little bit more yielding. A little more restrictive.

The sound of cheers for his music fills him with despair.

He sees his brother in the crowd and he isn't smiling but he is clapping. Ever so supportive. The monster on stage catches a rose as it's thrown to him. A bright, brilliant flower as she had once been. So full of life. He bows again before he removes himself from the stage, holding the flower close and hoping to hide his tears.

_Its over, isn't it? Why can't you move on?_


End file.
